Talk:Apostasy Prologue/@comment-2605:E000:90DE:9100:FCA2:F5A2:318:A790-20180306024454
Well, I suppose that using the term “mirrors,” provides for a theoretically infinite degree of latitude concerning how what is perceived to be a reflection bears similarity to what is cited as being reflected. In the climax of the Apostasy Prologue, the figures which have presented themselves as being Ballas and The Lotus transformed into Margulis are seen to be walking toward a source of growingly bright VIOLET light which dilates and envelops them as they walk forward into (through) it, with it reaching a peak point before closing behind them (not at all unlike walking through an opening portal which is brightly front lit, or back lit from the POV of looking forward toward the backs of the subjects). The execution memoir from the Detroit Crewman research does reveal more of the method of execution preceding a GREEN verdict, as the accused/condemned must stand upon it. Sorry, but there is no wandering off into phenomenally opening portal allowed in there, standing on the judgement disk is mandatory, since when the consensus of the Executors is reached by their GREEN LIGHTING an execution, that’s it, and in an instant the condemned erupts into Jade (Green) Like Blinding Flash, leaving behind a mist and some gore. A useful comparison to make in visualizing the effect of the moment of death itself would be in seeing a piece of origami flash paper shaped like a standing person being spark ignited (only with a somewhat Jade Green tint to the usually White light flash) which leaves an immediate trail of smoke vapor which quickly dissipates so long as the space is ventilated or outdoors. The reason for that serving as a useful analogy is because of the particular description given of the Archimedean “erupting into a flash.” A good comparison from cinema which the departure of Ballas and Lotus/Margulis resembles would be Poltergeist (“Go into the light Carolann!”), although there are certainly a plethora of other popular or well known supernatural or science fiction scenes from TV and Cinema which depict as near, if not nearer, a scene as was presented at the end of the Apostasy Prologue, with a character or characters walking through a star gate, or dimensional portal, etc. For another shift, back to the execution of the Archemedian, a good reference to use from cinema could easily be pointed to in a film which the dev core has already reavealed having something of an affinity for, This Is Spinal Tap. https://youtu.be/TW6W9iOjTKM In fact the similarity between the two in terms of the verbalized descriptions is rather uncanny. “Just like that, he just went out.” “He just was like a flash of green light ... and that was it ... nothing was left.” Then in making a slight correction, the description was appended with “there was a little green globule on his drum seat.” “It was like a stain really.” “It was a small stain and a globule actually” They opened the chamber door just in time for me to see it happen; the Archimedian erupting into a flash, jade-like and blinding. I knew her. She was the greatest scholar of genetics who ever lived. Except now she was nothing but mist and gore.